


Cali Dreaming

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt, based on real life events, im so sorry for this guys, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: Bad news is bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. It's been a hot minute, huh? I'm real sorry for kind of abandoning all of my works. I plan on getting back to them at some point when I'm not feeling so sad and dark. In the meantime, I may be posting some sad or angry drabbles based on what's going on in my life. This one is the beginning of those.

“You're…..you're what?”

“Yeah...I uh. I'm so sorry.” 

“You're moving to California?”

My words rang out far more clear than I expected them to. 

“Yeah. Um. I was offered a really, really amazing job out there and uh. I'm gonna go for it.” 

I took a moment to close my eyes, and when I did that, I lost almost all composure. My face crumpled and I let out a quiet sob. 

“Hey...hey...shhh. It's okay. Babygirl, it's okay,” he reached over to take my hand, and I inadvertently stiffened at his touch. I'd met Dan only months ago, not even sure if I was prepared to trust again. Not after _him._ But, after talking to Danny for even just a week, I had felt my heart begin to defrost. I felt something towards him. My family had always chastised me for falling in love too quickly, that I would always be the one getting hurt. They were right in some aspects. But I hadn't let that make me bitter. I hadn't thought that even so shortly after ending my previous relationship that I would be able to feel fondly of someone. Dan Avidan had to step in and ruin me with his charm, quick wit and good looks. 

He felt me stiffen at his touch, and retreated into himself. He stared straight ahead for a long minute and clenched his jaw. I saw tears beading up in the corners of his eyes. He always was better at handling his emotions than I was. 

“Fuck, Dan. I-” I stopped and thought about what to say. “I uh. I'm sorry. I understand. If anyone is going to understand, it's me. If this is what will make you happy, this is what you need to do. It hurts like hell right now, but I uh. I don't matter. I'll be fine. I always am in the end. You need to live your best life.” 

“I'm sorry. Doll, I promise this was unintentional. I haven't been planning on this. I want you to know that. This is sudden.” 

I pursed my lips and nodded, staring out the window of the parked car for a moment. I didn't want to cry. I knew I would, but I didn't want to. 

“When do you leave?”

“Next week.” 

“..fuck.” 

My heart ached. My eyes burned. 

“I didn't mean for things to go this way, darling.” 

“I know, Dan.” 

“God, I can literally feel you closing off to me. I-I. I'm so sorry that I'm doing this to you.” 

“How...uh..how long have you known?” 

“Only a few days. I promise. I-I didn't know how to tell you.” 

“This is why you were shaking at work when I stopped in to say hello last night, isn't it.”

His reply was quiet. 

“Yeah…” 

“Fuck. I uh. I understand. I promise I do. Um. Just…” I bit my lip and closed my eyes. “Fuck. This is what I get for caring again.” 

“Sweetheart..I-”

The immediate fear reaction that I had was amazing. 

“Shit. No. Danny, I'm so sorry. That was so selfish of me. Fuck. I'm sorry.” 

“Do you truly think that I don't care about you? That this wasn't a difficult decision for me?” He asked, the hurt in his voice cutting me open. 

“No I just. I'm sorry. I'm not thinking straight right now.” I whispered. “I'm sorry, that was so wrong of me.” 

He reached over to put a hand on my leg, and I tensed up immediately. My hands lowered from their position on my face and he tried to take my arm to pull me into a hug. With a clenched jaw, and tears streaming down my face, my entire body stiffened. He stopped his advances and stared straight ahead. I saw the glimmer of tears building up in the corners of his eyes. 

“I'm so sorry, doll. I hate that I'm hurting you. I don't know how I expected this to go, but I never want to make you cry ever again. I'm so sorry.” He said, voice choked. 

“I-I have to go. I can't...I'll call you later, Dan. I can't do this right now.” I said, panic and anxiety rising into my chest. I fumbled for the door handle and stumbled out of his car, ignoring his protests of my name, ignoring the sad, pleading tone of his voice. 

My apartment was a block away. I half walked, half ran to it and collapsed sobbing against the door once I finally got inside.


End file.
